dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Rose VS Sakura Haruno
Amy Rose VS Sakura Haruno is the sixth what if? DBX created by MistOfTunes featuring Amy Rose from Sonic The Hedgehog against Sakura Haruno from Naruto. Description Sonic The Hedgehog VS Naruto! Two pretty girls in pink that have a crush on boys in blue must approach each other in a duel to the death! Intro No Rules, No Research Only Bloodshed! DBX! Pre DBX! Amy is seen walking near a forest when she spots a pink haired girl standing there. Amy: Who the heck is that? Wait! Maybe she knows where Sonic is! Amy tries to walk towards her. Sakura: I sense someone walking towards me. Sakura swats Amy's hand when she tries to. Amy: Ow! Hey what's your problem!? Sakura: You snuck up on me. That's always a mistake. Amy: Listen I'm not trying to pick a fight with you. Now if you could- Sakura throws a kunai knife at Amy. Amy dodges the attack. Amy: Fine then. Sakura gets ready as Amy pulls out her hammer. DBX HERE WE GO!!! Amy moves at blinding speeds to confuse Sakura, she gets a successful hit on her and continues with 4 more hits. Sakura readies herself as she dodges Amy's hammer swings and uppercuts her in the stomach launching her upward and giving her an air combo. Amy gets up and rushes toward Sakura, again trying to confuse her. Sakura stomps on the battleground floor with a strong gust of wind, pushing back Amy. Sakura: Cha! Sakura waves her hand in a flash of punches and hits Amy upwards. Sakura: Beatdown! Sakura kicks Amy pushing her back. Amy slowly gets up, as Sakura rushes toward her. Amy swings her hammer at Sakura launching her back. Amy: Not gonna hold back. Amy says as she races toward Sakura. In a flash with Sakura still rushing backwards, And simultaneously continues to pummel Amy with her swings. Amy: Take this! Amy creates a typhoon at Sakura. Sakura gets stuck in the typhoon with her resulting in getting sliced in half. The typhoon starts to cyphen down. Amy spots the fallen Sakura. But a kunai knife unexpectedly hits Amy in her head with a weird paper with what looked liked jibberish to Amy, but before she could comprehend, It exploded Amy into a bloody mess! Turns out the torn Sakura was a shadow clone! Sakura: Who was she? Doesn't matter. Sakura walks away. DBX Results The Winner is... Sakura Haruno! Previously And Next Time on DBX! Previously: Cloud Strife VS Sol Badguy Next Time: Raiden VS Strider Hiryu Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Shonen Jump vs Sega themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:What If DBXs That Came True Category:Naruto vs Sonic themed DBXs